In Noctem
by FireAndFury
Summary: It was that moment that he decided he would always be there for her, debt or no debt. Whatever she needed. Wasn't quite sure what to title this. Rated T just to be safe.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent or any of its characters.

Maleficent sat with her arms wrapped loosely around her legs in the crumbling stone castle which she had been using as a form of shelter. Pained, emerald eyes stared longingly at the night sky over the tops of her knees and the young faerie allowed a single tear to fall elegantly down her porcelain cheek. She had not slept in the past four days. Not since that treacherous night when her wings were stolen by the man whom she had trusted with her whole heart. She scowled. Curse her ignorance and folly! Why she ever thought a human could ever truly love her was beyond her understanding. She shook her head slowly as if to clear her thoughts but it was pointless. In the ink colored sky, she noticed an equally dark raven coming closer in the moonlight. Straightening her posture, which was quite a painful task to complete, and pulling her robe closer around her body, she lazily flicked her wrist and muttered "Into a man" just as she saw the midnight wings of a raven fly directly into the window. Said raven landed not-so-gracefully on his new pair of human feet and stumbled towards his mistress.

"What news, Diaval?" Maleficent asked, her voice conveying no emotion.

"The king, Mistress, he's dead. They found him lying in his chambers this morning with no breath." The raven-man answered dutifully, and a bit nervously.

The dark faerie nodded slowly, a hint of a smirk painted on her crimson lips. So, Henry was dead, good riddance. It would surely allow for the Moors to be protected a bit longer in her absence. The smirk instantly vanished and was replaced by a small frown.

"Thank you, Diaval." Maleficent said without a hint of warmth.

The ebony clothed man bowed respectfully and stole a glance at the faerie. Her eyes supported dark circles and her posture, no matter how hard she tried to keep it straight, showed all the signs of fatigue. It was if she was trying to carry every single bit of baggage on her two shoulders. She was a proud creature, Diaval knew, but she was obviously in pain and refused to willingly show it. However, it looked as though she was about to break at any minute.

"Mistress?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean no offence, but you look as though you could do with a good night's rest. You haven't caught a wink of sleep since I've been in your service. If you like, I'll take the night watch for you so you might be able to get some rest." Diaval said with a rush.

Maleficent looked at her servant in shock and began to tremble slightly. The last time she fell asleep, Stefan had cut off her wings and she had awoken to a searing pain in her back and the weightlessness of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were wide and her breathing came out in short puffs of air. Noticing this, the raven-turned-man instantly jumped to apologize.

"Forgive me, Mistress. It was just a suggestion." His head hung slightly.

Pulling the cloak she wore tighter around her shoulders, the woman looked up at the raven-turned-man and examined him. She saw no signs of ill will, only innocent concern for her well-being. Her eyes began to close at the very thought of being able to remain oblivious to the world if even for a short time. After all, the raven wouldn't hurt her, would he? Taking a deep breath, she quietly answered.

"Thank you, Diaval. I believe I will try to regain some lost sleep. Wake me at the first light or at any sign of danger." And with that, golden magic swirled from her fingers and the man turned back into a raven.

Diaval loyally perched at the windowsill near the half asleep faerie as she made herself comfortable on the bit of bedding that was left in the broken castle. Lying on her stomach with her hands tucked neatly under her, Maleficent mumbled a quiet 'goodnight' before drifting away into the world of nothingness in which Diaval responded with an equally soft 'caw'.

Not many hours later, Diaval heard almost inaudible muttering. Cocking his head to the side, he flew next to the place where his mistress head lay. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her breathing was rapid. She began to whimper, her face contorting in pain and her fingers curling into fists. Her mouth opened and closed with silent gasps as if she were fighting for her last breath. She had tossed in her sleep and the long sleeve of her earthy robe slipped down her shoulder; revealing one of the burnt remains of what used to be her wings. The raven was horrified. The stubs that protruded from her ivory skin were bleeding and blackened. Previously dried blood was caked around the marks and small dark feathers were mangled and torn to shreds. Diaval's attention was brought back to the faerie's face. A steady stream of tears made their way down her sharp cheekbones and her voice became louder with each sob.

Each cry broke Diaval's heart a bit more and his very soul ached to comfort the broken woman in front of him. The raven extended his wing and gently glided its dark ebony feathers over her chestnut hair and pale face. Maleficent leaned into the feathery touch and slowly began to calm.

Soon she was peacefully asleep once more and the raven stopped his actions and turned to get more comfortable. Tucking his clawed feet underneath his body and carefully avoiding Maleficent's horns, Diaval placed his head beneath his dark wing near the wingless faerie but refused to fall asleep. It was that moment that he decided he would always be there for her, debt or no debt. Whatever she needed.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
